


Manip: Moment of Impact

by Kayryn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentor Snape, Severitus, mentor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Moment of Impact series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manip: Moment of Impact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Regards Harry (Part 2 of Moment of Impact Series)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001799) by [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/pseuds/suitesamba). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/93913271@N08/27037596923/in/dateposted/)


End file.
